Talk:Madara Uchiha
Jinchuriki Madara's Hair/skin color The Anime and Game already portrayed Madara's skin as white with a greenish tint and his hair as white, making it a lot more similar to Obito's Jinchuriki form than we tought, color wise at least, so why do you keep that dated picture with the red hair in his description when we know those colored chapters weren't official? Sasuke's Rinnegan and Naruto Six paths Senjutsu form were miscolored in those as well...--ClowR (talk) 04:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. That entire coloration of manga was wrong, we shouldn't be using it. 04:29, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not the first time the anime has coloured things differently than the manga, although you have a point about the chapters not being official. Plus, Obito's hair turned white because he used Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to resurrect Madara, like how Nagato's hair turned white when he used it to resurrect Konoha. Arawn 999 (talk) 05:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::The issue is that neither source (coloured manga or anime) has any known involvement with Kishimoto. What tends to happen is that they do their own thing until Kishimoto's team releases their own coloured image, and then the anime either changes their depiction, or keeps their own one for the sake of consistency. Neither source is infallible and it's hard for us to say which is right and which is wrong when we've never seen Madara's Jinchuriki form coloured by Kishimoto's team.--Soul reaper (talk) 05:39, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I understand that the anime sometimes mistakenly color things, it's first depiction of the Rinnegan a prime example, however it's not like they're always wrong, besides I highly doubt Kishimoto is going to go back and draw a colored version of Madara's Jinchuriki form anytime soon, so we should just take what we can get and consider the anime depiction as official as it's gonna get, instead of waiting for something that may never come, in any case that colored picture in his description is wrong, I used to think it was not when I first saw it at the time, since it made Madara seem closer to Hagoromo, regardless, I like the fact that the anime team made it similar to Obito's form color wise, since it makes the Juubi Jinchuriki forms more consistent between it's two hosts.--ClowR (talk) 06:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think the digitally colored manga made Madara's hair color to match Hagoromo's since he was also the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki. But the problem with that is we're only seen Hagoromo's hair color after the Ten-Tails was unsealed from him, which afterwards would of turned his hair back to its normal color of red. Well at least that was the case with Madara's hair returning to black. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yet Hagoromo's ghost still possessed the appearance of Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal and all the powers he had as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki when he appeared to Naruto and Sasuke. Arawn 999 (talk) 13:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::@Arawn 999, thing is we don't even know if Hagoromo ever used Coffin Seal, and he had this apperence before he became Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki -(chapter 680, Kaguya memory) ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:52, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :If the manga colourations are wrong, then remove them. I don't see how this discussion has anything to do with improving the article or the wiki either. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) There's no reason for Madara's hair to be red. Kaguya's hair is white, Madara was jinchuuriki of her not Hagoromo--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC)